The research program is designed to develop a device that will restore bowel emptying and fecal continence in human subjects who have lost control of these functions through neurological disease or damage such as spinal cord injury. It has been demonstrated that it is possible to activate selectively and independently the small parasympathetic and the large somatic nerve fibers in the sacral anterior roots S2, S3, and S4. Small fibers in these roots control lower bowel contraction. Large somatic nerve fibers control the external anal sphincter. With this achievement it now becomes possible to overcome one of the main obstacles to electrical control of the bowel in paraplegics and quadriplegics. The final result will be proof of concept and the final development of the needed electrodes. Drs. Mortimer and Creasey have been instrumental in developing similar technologies and will bring this expertise to the bowel assist device.